Keep your 'heart' running
by Klinton
Summary: Frostiron oneshot - Keep your 'heart' running. Hey guys! So yeah this was created by my friend and I in a conversation. Thought it was kinda cool so have decided to post it here and see if you guys like it:D FROSTIRON ANYONE? :P THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO MARVEL. MY FRIEND AND I OWN NOTHING.


A creation during a conversation.

FROSTIRON. If you do not ship it…then you're welcome to leave now. It all depends on you anyway. :p

THE CHARACTERS BELONGS TO MARVEL. MY FRIEND AND I OWN NOTHING.

* * *

Loki was waiting for someone.

Someone really, really, really important.

And someone who isn't on the list of people who can sneak up on Loki.

"You came." Loki said, holding a mischievous smirk on his face, you can clearly see the reflection of his fine figure on the big window. He looks down to see the busy Manhattan street. Who knows how he managed to buy an apartment on Earth, or maybe the place is actually Thor's.

"Yeah...and I have no idea why have I wandered to here." Answered a cool voice, which probably belongs to... Tony Stark.

"Wandered?" Loki laughed, turning to face the billionaire, "so there was something stuck in your mind, and while you were drowning in your thoughts, you continued your walking and eventually, reached here?" He asked, enthusiastic to hear the answer from Anthony he called, and to see the red face of his.

"Well, yes, I guess so." Now we know Tony Stark has a sliver tongue too.

"Quit lying to the God of Mischief, midgardian, you can never use lies in front of me." Loki hasn't let go of his teasing smirk holding on his face, and slowly advanced to Tony.

Tony rolled his eyes and settled them on the couch. He then ignored the confused look on Loki's face and lied on it. "I have no interest in the side dishes, you can skip to the main course." Jokingly, Tony replied.

"Curious, are you not?" Loki sat himself in an armchair, and began the topic. "I have tried using the 'realm of warcraft' my 'brother' mentioned. And what I find interesting is...there's this 'frostiron ship' the mortals made up. So they are putting us together as a couple."

"What the hell." Tony replied, shaking his head. He thought for a moment and stood up, he looked at Loki with a serious face. "Tell me you're not going to be serious on that."

"Oh." Loki smirked, and stood up. He paced towards Tony until they could feel each other's breath. "What do you think, Stark? What do you think is between us? Friendship? Hate? Or what the people think, love?"

Tony laughed at the idea, and choked on himself. Loki continued. "It's just no one knows the true relationship between us, is not it?" All of a sudden, Loki grabbed Tony's cheek out of Tony's expectation. He gasped and panted, tried hard to breathe normally. Well he could, fortunately, maybe Loki didn't want to kill him yet, he thought.

"I...don't...know," Tony answered in between quick and short breaths, "how...about...you...putting...me...further...apart...your...face...first?"

Loki sneered at him and threw him back onto the floor. Tony choked and coughed, craving for fresh air, and slowly stood up from the pain. Loki looked at Tony from head to toe, and from toe to head again, then he turned his back on him. "You know nothing about what I think. You're too stupid to have not understand it, mortal. Pathetic! I thought you'd be the only one who understands me. I thought you'd be the...huh. No one understands me. No one feels what I feel. No one cares!" Loki yelled, sending a shiver down Tony's spine.

Tony sighed. "Fine. I think you're needing some time on your own. Me standing here doing nothing and understanding nothing will not help you. I'll just...leave now." He turned away and started walking towards the door.

Loki at this time grabbed Tony's hand. "Do not leave."

Tony's face grew red because of anger. He has been trying to escape from this, but then he failed. He can't withstand it anymore, so he expressed his long burried anger and fear deep down his heart...or does he have it?

"What do you WANT from me?! Alright! I admit, I am pathetic, and vulnerable. Coming here alone is like asking you to conquer my world, my mind. You asked me here, I came. You stepped on me, describing me as stupid, pathetic, weak, and I should no longer stay in your eyesight, I leave. But then you stopped me. I have even sacrificed the trust put on me by my fellows, only to satisfy your, who is supposed to be my enemy. What have I earned? Again, pathetic mortal, stupid human...Oh yes! That's what I am!" Tony shouted out loud, leaving no energy to control his tears, they flowed down Tony's face, tracing a line, leaving a mark telling the story of Tony's foolishness. "All I get is these. What do you actually want...?" Tony placed his face into his hand, sobbing in his fear, afraid that the trust from his teammates will no longer exist, all because of this god of mischief, who does not worth this heavy sacrifice.

Loki shed a tear. "Sorry." Is the first word slipped out of his mouth.

Tony looked up, unsure of what he had just heard. Did Loki just say sorry? Did he just apologize? He hung up a shocked face, with tears still uncontrollably dropping from his eyes.

"I...I'm sorry, Anthony...I just...I don't know...I just...want you here. I didn't mean to...hurt you. I'm...sorry. I have...special feelings on you..." Loki said, his face a little red.

Tony was now completely astonished. What special feelings? Is this only a trap to make Tony work for Loki? Is this a lie, a joke? Or is he...telling the truth? All these thoughts made butterflies in Tony's stomach.

"What...what is that special feeling?" Tony finally found the courage to ask, his face red, hoping the answer is as what he thought and wanted: a trick.

Loki turned away and stomped on the ground like a child. His face red like Tony's armor with nervous and embarrassment. "It's hard to make a god admit his love to a mortal. I'm not like Thor, not like my 'brother'! Especially at expressing my feelings!" He shouted, then looked at the floor, playing with his fingers, awaiting Tony's answer.

Tony was more shocked than ever. Did Loki just admitted his love to him? Is he lying or did he really, really fall for him? Tony felt like he's going to faint. He swallowed his nervous and replied in a soft voice. "Loki...you know we're...Impossible. You're a god, and I'm only a pathetic mortal...And we're supposed to be enemy...and all...you know." Tony nervously stuttered his words out.

Loki sighed, he knew Tony's going to give him a negative answer. But this man is more than important to Loki now, in his heart. He had to try, at least, changing Tony's mind.

"Anthony," he said, still not facing him, "I...I once cared too much. I loved my...'family'. But then my 'father' tore my heart apart. My whole life was a lie, I'm nothing but a tool!" He paused, trying to calm himself, not letting his rage boil up. "I tried to prove myself worthy. I killed my real father for the fake one. I loved him. I gave him the last chance to claim me. But then what did I get? Again, that hateful, cold response...I tried. I have done all that I can but what did I get...?!" He said with a broken voice and looked at the floor, replaying his past made him cry, and ripped his heart apart every time.

"I lost hope. I let go. I tried killing myself. But what I fell into is a portal instead. There someone taught me to conquer the Earth, I did, because I wanted to prove, to find someone who respects and understands me. The first one I got was Clint. He has no true feelings for me, he obeys me only because I have brainwashed him. He told me everything about the team. That's the first time I get to know about you. I looked at you like how I looked at the normal midgardians at first, but then Clint told me more about your background...and I started to rise my interest in you." Tony shivered as Loki said the sentence, frightening him as the word 'interest' was being told.

Loki continued. "Starting from that second you appeared in Germany, that second you came willingly and completed my plan, my eyes never have left you since then. The plane trip, the entire fight about you, the soldier and Thor. I looked at you all the time, I cannot control my eyes. And I would admit...I didn't intend to talk to you at first...but then you attracted too much. Far more than what I want. I had to come for you before destroying your world. I had to see you. I can't..." Loki swallowed his words, tried his very best not to cry, but didn't succeed trying.

"I tried." He said, ignoring the flowing tears. "But my heart again began to care...right after it is healed. It's all because of you, Anthony Stark, who is going to rip my heart apart once again..." Loki paused for a second, "That day on the tower I could have stopped myself from going further into you. There's a dagger holding in my another hand...but I didn't... I knew I couldn't stand watching you die in front of me..."

There were no more words...Loki drowned in despair. He's desperate and frustrated. All his feelings, all the things he couldn't withstand, all his feelings for Tony...he shouted them out...but he is not relieved at all.

Tony's facial expression could not be described by words, a mixture of understanding and regretting, love and relief, shock and fear...all the feelings you could feel rose in Tony's chest. He finally found his voice, and said, "Loki." With no response from him, he continued, "I have never wanted to hurt you. Never. From that moment you appeared in front of my eyes, the perfect, god-like face attracted me like nobody ever have done before...But I know, I'm not someone who can give you promises...all I can do is to hurt you over and over again...We're from entirely different worlds. I...I have loved you, and until now I still am. I could do and give up anything for you. But the feeling for you consumed me, I awaken myself to reality and thought of us again and again, finally realised that I'm not the right one for you...I broke down, I cried, and I left...I just thought that you deserve someone better than me."

"It's not that I don't love you... I have been looking at you secretly...I could not tell you because of our identities. But now there's only the two of us, I'll confess that an idiot had always been searching, caring for a villain. You wouldn't know a pair of eyes was always chasing after your shadow, and cried them red every time coming back to reality, knowing that never can that be possible to hold this magnificent god in the idiot's arms..."

"I knew, the time will come when you will kill me or harm me or wound me, I expected that to be done on the tower...but you did not. A little hope rose up from my heart, but I know that was stupid, so I forced myself to forget. I don't know...I don't wanna face it. Every time in front of you, I don't feel like the famous Tony Stark in front of the public, but only a man, a pathetic mortal dreaming an impossible future. " Tony chuckled at his foolishness, then looked down on the floor, still smiling bitterly.

"But Anthony...I'm dreaming the same future too. You said you're only a mortal and could do nothing, I'm the same. I was nothing, and I still am." Loki whispered, looking down on the floor, playing with his fingers. Then in a second he turned to face Tony, his now and only love. "But now that I know, in a pair of brown sparkly eyes, I am perfection." He smiled, and continued, "Anthony, you don't have to be anything, you don't have to give me anything. Your body, your soul, your heart...you, are the only thing I need and want." While saying, he slowly paced towards Tony, and placed his hand on his cheeks, "your eyes are the most significant part of your face, I am always stunned by them."

Tony blushes as Loki said the sentence, he replied with a smile, "Loki...You are too everything I need and want, you may not be perfect in others eyes, but I love you just the way you are." With that, he hugged Loki, tightly, never wanting to let go again.

Loki chuckled, and whispered, "Anthony, you know, just as agent Romanoff said, Love is for children."

Loki could actually feel Tony smiling, placing his head on the shorter mortal's shoulder, he heard Tony replied, "I don't mind being childish for you. My heart, though remains cool all the time, would only run for one person, who is now standing in front of me."

Loki chuckled a little, and whispered, "Aw, how sweet of you. I guess that's how the other midgardians call you a playboy, huh?"

Tony laughed, "Oh, that's only one of the reasons..." With that, he slowly leaned forward, trying to steal a kiss from the trickster.

Loki smirked and backed off a little, using his seductive voice, he teased the genius. "Oh. It burns you to have come soooooo close. What, you plan to steal a kiss from me?"

Tony replied with a smirk of his own, teased back, "Well, how 'bout you?" And all of a sudden, he leaned in and bit Loki's left ear softly, teasingly.

Loki let out a soft hum, "Aw, not the ear..." To Tony's surprise, Loki pushed Tony onto the carpet, and rolled over so that Tony's on the top. Two pairs of beautiful green and brown eyes stare into each other. Whispered the one who owns the green eyes, "Do you desire to hear it from me, Anthony?"

In a suffocating way, the owner of the brown eyes smiled and panted and replied, "Say it."

The trickster smirked, "Oh Anthony...you know I wouldn't say it to anybody else in the nine realms, but if it's you, I would gladly admit that I have craved your lips for long." Loki licked his lips, and Tony could wait no more.

"That's easy. Let me satisfy you." With that he immediately kissed the God lying beneath him. They tasted each other's lips and tongue, enjoyed the moment and parted because Tony needed to breathe.

"What a good kisser you are, Tony." Loki smirked, looking at the coughing Tony.

"Then definitely you are the best." Tony teased, and smiled.

A long sigh is then heard, there seems to be something troubling the God.

"Anthony..."

"Hmm?" The mortals puts his hand into the smooth black hair of the God's.

Another sigh.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." Said Loki.

"We can." Came Tony's reply.

"No...we can't." He tilted his head so he's not facing Tony anymore. "You would leave, someday...It's not something you can control, neither can I...I know...I know I am too selfish to have kept you with me and forced you to make a choice between me and your friends...but it's all because I know one day you're going to leave me alone..."

"Hey, hey, look at me." Tony cupped Loki's cold cheeks in his warm hands, providing Loki no other place than his face to look at. "I chose this. I thought of it before coming here, I understood the whole thing. I come, I regret. I don't come, I regret. It's hard to decide but look, here I am! And what does it mean? It means that my feeling to you is strong enough to knock down my career as a hero. It means that I have given up everything for you. It means that you...are far more important than anything to me."

Loki looked at Tony with his puppy eyes. "Same as what you are to me, Anthony...but it is not your choice anymore...It's your fate. You're only a mortal. You'll not be able to hold me forever, nor can I keep you forever."

Tony smiled. "It's alright...No matter what, this," Tony picked up Loki's hand and points his finger to his arc reactor, "will be with you. Wherever, when, whatever happens, whoever you becomes, this, will always be with you."

"Anthony..." Loki sat up and Tony followed. He leaned into the mortal's hands, buried his head into the mortal's chest, and cried. All because of this hateful, annoying mortal.

"Until I die, I'll never let you go."

Loki placed his finger on Tony's lips. "Shhh, don't say something like that. There is a way to keep you alive, but I must go back to Asgard to complete that."

This made Tony curious. "And what method is it?"

"Idun's apples." Replied Loki.

"Wha-what? Apples?"

Loki sighed. "Not those you mortals have on Midgard, Idun's golden apples...the cure of the end of life." Then he looked up and stared, like he can stare through the ceiling, the sky and the universe, and see himself standing on the new built Bifrost, facing his home, Asgard.

"So if I eat it, then I'll have an eternal life?" asked Tony. Loki gave no reply, but that obviously means yes. "Cool...but how can you go back to Asgard?"

"I do not know." Loki returned to reality, and looked into Tony's eyes, "but I would try everything for you."

"Don't risk, please. You know I can't afford to lose you so easily." Tony said softly, soft as never before.

"That should be my line." Loki smiled, too, softly replied.

"I don't care." Tony kissed Loki once more, they both closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment they share, like they know they are going to part from each other for a long time.

And they are.

* * *

Loki left.

Tony broke down.

Tony didn't know why Loki left, he didn't dare to think about it.

Loki knew exactly why he left, and knew exactly why not telling Tony the reason would be important.

He left to grant them a chance.

If he succeeded, they would have the chance to be together forever.

If he failed, they would have the chance to recover, to forget, and to forgive the mistake they have created.

Loki knew the love for Tony will make him strong enough to complete what he intended to do.

So Loki only said one sentence before he left.

"I love you, you idiot."

Tony replied with a smile, not knowing this is already goodbye,

"I love you too. And I will keep my 'heart' running for you, and you only."

* * *

Loki was right, Tony is an idiot.


End file.
